Natural Allies
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Alicia Spinnet needs dark creatures, but not as much as she needs Remus.


**Fanfiction is an ever-changing landscape of possibilities, thank you J.K. Rowling for permitting us to explore them.**

**Natural Allies**

**~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're too eager, you have to wait for it to move closer." Remus admonished.

It seemed like a fair trade at first. Alicia wondered now, how had she gotten the better part of the bargain? Remus was in the stream with her searching for a variety of water daemons for her research. The extent of Remus' leg between the rolled up pant leg and the shivering water was pale like illumination from the moon. "After five hours and three daemons I'm still not used to using myself as bait." The understated Gryffindor made light of her fear.

"Tsk Alicia, you have forgotten that I've seen you play Quidditch. You are one hell of a Chaser. Being in danger of being unseated by Bludgers as well as opponents, you know how to take a healthy risk." He dared not mention the war, Remus knew that Alicia still suffered from flashbacks. Calling her attention back to the slightly opaque water. "Watch, where you're stepping. When I give you the cue grab it but the back of the neck."

Alicia cringed, "it's touching me." Remus fought back a chuckle. She took a deep breath as it used it's tentacle on her like a feeler.

"Now." Lupin watched her plunged both hands in at once to grip the creature around the neck. She struggled briefly to pull the beast out of the water, though she managed to fall backward into the water still holding the flailling creature in the air. Remus moved quickly to hoist her out of the water and assumed management over the reptilian daemon. "Good work," liberally splashed with water. Remus placed the beast in the tank. Alicia followed Remus to the shore. "Four daemons, not bad for a day's work."

Alicia sat on a huge smooth stone fingering the rivulets streaming from her clothes and hair. "Remus that little git bit me." Alicia was incredulous as she tapped her foot with her wand tip to stop the bleeding. "Have any dittany, or salve?" Remus was already on his way to the rescue. Settling himself on the rock, Lupin pulled her leg into his lap. Applying the ointment, "Remus?"

He looked out through the fringe of his mousy brown hair. "Yes?" Catching sight of her pensive manner, he sobered slightly. "Something up?"

"Remus," she looked at her foot still cradled in his hands. "You have been invaluable to my work. I..." the witch took one of his hands in hers. "Let me fix you dinner, maybe we can find our way around to discussing the next step." Alicia deliberately made her statement open-ended, she certainly didn't want to take a chance on frightening him off yet.

"Dinner?" Remus gave her a sidelong look. "That isn't some kind of rouse, is it?"

"Yes, of course it is. Come on Remus, give me a break. You know very well that I want you for more than a dark creature hunter." Alicia crossed her arms petulantly. Giving him a shrewd eye, she bolstered her case. "I had wanted to be subtle about it, but I see you're not going to let me."

Remus' face radiated tenderness. "Alicia, you are such a Gryffindor."

"That's a Hippogriff calling a Chimera a beast." Alicia let out an embarrassed laugh. "You know, I'm close to inventing a cure. I'm so close," touching his bristly cheek with her pruney finger tips. "I will see to the end of your suffering whether you want me or not." She determinedly wiped away the budding emotion in her eyes. With a smile of profound happiness she proclaimed. "After my cure has been tested and succeeds then I'm going to hold a huge party in on a full moon so everyone can see a new beginning with others just like themselves." Alicia kissed Lupin.

Gazes met clouded with dazed desire, "I'll be your guinea pig for as long you want me."

"I was hoping you'd say that Remus; there all kinds of things I'd like to try out on you." Alicia grinned evilly.

* * *

*

**The End**

***  
**

**

* * *

  
**

AN/I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, inspired by my random sentence generator. I may or may not continue this, as of now it's finished. Peace, VS


End file.
